Sylvie
Rumored to be an heiress to some rich fortune and somewhat of a mystic, Sylvie abandoned her life of privilege to unlock the mysteries of the earth. Description Sylvie is the main and starting character of this game. Her mission is to avenge her recently passed father, who was one of the best chefs in the world. She suspects her fathers old friend, Baron von Pork, to have something to do with his death. Her father had a formula to a secret recipe hidden in a vault, but it suddenly disappeared. Sylvie is sure it‘s Barons doing. The recipe is really powerful and could change the world, but is now in the wrong hands. Sylvie‘s plan is to become a Master Chef and win the Cheffy Awards so she can become famous and face Baron and stop him. Sylvie needs help, will you help her? Beginning The first thing Sylvie needs help with is an amateur cook-off in Paris. There she fights against Celeste. The theme is French, Earthy and Luxury. Sylvie is not sure if she has a recipe that fits as she only starts with Quiche au Fromage with very low recipe power. Sylvie loses the cook-off and describes to the players how the scores are calculated. She then wants to invent a new dish to come back with. Players are now introduced to the Chef Wars-world, its cities and towns. Sylvie wants to go to Provins to get fresh ingredients for the new recipe. She explains that in towns you can find rarer ingredients, juicy tips, and easy neighbourhood battles and how the market, battles, and taverns work. Sylvie wants to visit the market. In Provins players will get three ingredients cards, one rare, one common and one uncommon. These cards contain vinegar, a fig and foie gras. Sylvie wants to buy more and this time she receives one common card and two uncommon. Those are chicken, thyme and wine, perfect for making Coq au Vin. Next players are introduced to the kitchen base and inventing new recipes. Sylvie invents a new recipe, Foie Gras with Figs and Port and Coq au Vin. She then upgrades her Quiche au Fromage up to the base score of nine. She explains to the players how scores in battles work and that chefs can only remember a limited number of recipes at a time. Sylvie then goes back to Paris and tries to win the cook-off again. This time she competes with Michel St. Michel and cooks Pan-seared Foie Gras with Figs and Port and wins! Sylvie wins 50 bucks and a potato. The actual tutorial ends with Sylvie explaining how towns and cities work as well as fast travel and missions. She wants to reach Fame Level 5 to be able to be eligible for the Cheffy award. Sylvie main storyline quests Do help to add on the following. thank you! *Spoilers Alert! On Sylvie's father and when she was little (Will update as soon as I get to the bottom of this mystery) Michel St. Michel said a very mysterious phrase "your father stole the secret receipe...and you" To reach this quote, you still need to battle him across Europe. We know that Michel St. Michel is a family friend (Sylvie knows that) however, she was surprised and asked "What do you mean he stole...me?" This aligns to her grandma saying "your father is not what he says he is" Michel St. Michel said "when your father took you away from us a long time ago, we were absolutely disraught. He made a professional disagreement...personal" Michel St. Michel also said "your father and the Baron had differences in using the recipe" After completing all the storyline quests, Sylvie will get a chance to promote to Master class, only after winning the Cheffy awards. Sylvie taking on Baron-location quests. Michel's hideout at Clermout-Ferrand. Note that you must complete all Sylvie main quests and win the Cheffy awards to unlock this quest. Note that Foie Gras with Figs and Port is a very strong 1st dish based on the theme here. Faced up against Michel's Beef Wellington (British, meat dish) Character Mission # Antwerp - Sylvie reunites with her childhood Nanny, Marie Popkins. Challenge types: Aromatic, Parsley, Mushroom, Olive, Cake, Spirit # Antwerp - DeeDee's Revenge. Challenge Types: Greasy, Meaty, Festive : Festive, Sweet/Aromatic, Nutty. # Hammerfest (218, 7) - Sisterly Love. Round 1 - Earthy, Truffle, Onion. Round 2 - Earthy, Anise, Fish Sauce, Bean Paste. # Deedee's Epihany, Paris, France (112. 116). Challenge Types: Earthy, Mushroom, Truffle, Bean Paste, Soy Sauce # Showdown ## Luxury, Snail, Meat, Beef, Foie Gras, Earthy, Aromatic ## Luxury, Fruity, Cake, Cheese, Chocolate, Earthy, Pastry, Beef Sylvie's Story Part 1 - Antwerp, Belgium (122, 104) * Round 1: Aromatic, Olive, Onion * Round 2: Aromatic, Cake, Wine Part 2 - Durness, Scotland (76, 65) * Round 1: Aromatic, Earthy, Wine, Spirit * Round 2: Aromatic, Earthy, Oregano, Dill, Thyme, Anise Part 3 - Göttingen, Germany (150, 103) Nanny Marie told us to meet her here... * Round 1: Earthy, Mutton, Meaty * Round 2: Earthy, Fruity, Lingonberry Part 4 - Bruges, Belgium (116, 104) We have to rescue Nanny Marie! * Round 1: Aromatic, Wine, Earthy, Sichuan Pepper, Far East * Round 2: Aromatic, Creamy, Sweet, Fruity Finale - Neuchâtel, Switzerland (135, 125) This looks like a good place to keep Nanny Marie safe! * Round 1: Earthy, Truffle, Luxury, Foie Gras * Round 2: Earthy, Pastry, Beef Category:Chef Category:Character